


The Prince and the Frog

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Frogs, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Prince Roman befriends a odd, blue eyed frog in the castle gardens. Little does he know, however, is that the frog isn't really what it appears to be.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	The Prince and the Frog

Though Roman Sanders was a prince, one of his favourite things to do wasn’t very princely like at all: he loved to go into the castle gardens and whittle away the day.

The gardens basically served as a second home for Roman, he would go there no matter what the day was or how he was feeling. When in the gardens, he would do an odd assortment of things. Let it be talking to the hyacinths and the weeping willow about his day, studying his lessons on the old stone bench, or doing one-man versions of his favourite plays behind the ivy covered trellis; he always felt safe and welcome there.

One day on his travels to the gardens, Roman was surprised to see his younger brother, Remus already there. It was uncommon to see Remus in the gardens, but whenever he was there, Roman knew it was to harvest, or abduct something really, for one of his various, weird experiments. Roman didn’t like his brother’s experiments, they made him uncomfortable. Remus didn’t often abduct things from the gardens for his experiments, but whenever he did, Roman didn’t like to be there.

Roman was just getting ready to turn right around and head back inside at the sight of his brother chasing something. He knew he would be put-out all day if he had to catch a glimpse of the poor creature in Remus’ grasp in its final moments before it was taken inside to be tested, cut open, and whatever other horrible things he subjected upon his poor captures. But then, out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw what Remus was so desperately trying to catch: a frog.

Usually Roman didn’t care for frogs, he preferred animals with fur or feathers, fluffy little things that were cute and fun to cuddle; but something shifted in him when he saw his brother chasing after the frog. He felt sad for it. He didn’t want it to meet some unjust fate despite its lack of conventional cuteness.

Before the prince knew what he was doing, he began to stride over to his brother with his hands on his hips. “Remus! What are you doing?” He asked as the frog jumped between his legs and landed behind him. Remus was on his knees on the ground with his pants green with grass stains.

“What’s it look like?” Asked Remus as he peered behind Roman’s legs at the frog. “I’m trying to recruit a new test subject!” He grinned up at his brother and began slowly moving around him to jump at the frog again. “This one has really weird eyes for a frog, they’re blue! I thought that Lolo might want to take a look at it…”

‘Lolo’, as Remus called him, was his boyfriend. A match made in heaven, or hell in Roman's opinion with how he continuously encouraged Remus’ odd experiments.

Roman sidestepped to block Remus’ path. “Not this time, Remus.” He crossed his arms. “I’m sick and tired of you coming here to terrorize the wildlife.”

Remus looked up at Roman with a sour expression. He stood up, and even though he was taller than his elder brother, Roman held his ground. “I can come here if I want to, y’know.” He mimicked Roman, crossing his arms. “It’s just as much my garden as it is yours. And I don’t  _ terrorize  _ anything.” He rolled his eyes. “Everything is good and dead before I start anything! I don’t just play around with it when it’s alive, that’s illegal.”

Shifting from foot to foot uneasily, Roman bit his lip. “Can I  _ just  _ have this place,  _ please? _ I’m not saying you can’t come here, all I’m asking is that you don’t harvest anything.” It wasn’t that he and his brother didn’t get along, they just had far more conflicting views than most brothers. He didn’t know that Remus actually didn’t play around with any animal while it was still alive, but he still didn’t like the fact that he killed them.

They had a stare off for a moment before Remus rolled his eyes. “ _ Fine.  _ But I want your dessert for the rest of the month.”

“Fine. Now ta-ta and goodbye.” Roman gave a quick wave.

With a cackle, Remus turned around and began to leave. He turned his neck around a gross amount to look at Roman as he walked back to the castle and waved cheerily.

Used to his brother’s impossible abilities that almost seemed possible just so he could use them to be disturbing, Roman only rolled his eyes and dropped his hand.

When Remus was finally gone, Roman turned around to see if the frog was still there, and to his surprise it was. Bending down to look at it, he was able to see that Remus was right about its blue eyes. They were bright like crystals and looked oddly human. “Hello,” He smiled at the frog. “You probably can’t understand me- but my brother is gone now.” He pointed over his shoulder at the castle. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore. Feel free to live your hoppity happy life in the royal gardens.”

The frog gave a happy ribbit and Roman couldn’t help but laugh softly. “What an odd little thing you are…” He cocked his head to the side and the frog copied him. Beside the eyes, it looked just like a normal frog. “Well-” He rose up and dusted off his pants, having just realized that he was both staring and talking to a frog. Even though he often talked to plants in the garden, he knew there was weird to talk to animals. “I’ll leave you be, little blue.” Roman quickly waved at the frog and turned to leave the garden. He felt that he should go inside and leave the frog alone, the thing was probably traumatized with nearly being captured.

Roman didn’t know it, but the frog stared at him the whole time as he walked back to the castle.

The next day when Roman traveled into the gardens after lunch, he was met with the same blue eyed frog from the day before. Sitting in the very spot where he had left it, it almost felt like the frog had been waiting for him, but he knew that that could not be the case.

“Hello again,” Roman said, stopping beside the little frog. He adjusted the book under his arm, “Fancy seeing you here again.” When the frog stepped toward him, Roman watched it curiously. “You are a strange little frog…” He murmured as the frog climbed on to his boot. Then with his free hand he scooped up the frog. “I’m going to be reading deeper in the garden, would you like to come with me?”

The frog ribbited.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Smiled Roman. Then he followed the stone path deeper into the garden while holding the frog carefully in his hand.

When he arrived at his favourite stone bench, Roman gingerly put the frog down on it first then sat down beside it. He took the book that he had brought with him from under his arm and cracked it open on his knee. “Since you’re a frog I doubt you’re familiar with Wilde.” Roman shrugged.

For an answer the frog only sat stationary on the bench beside Roman. It looked up expectantly at the prince.

“Well…” Roman said, dismissing the quiet thought from his mind that it was crazy to talk to a frog like it was a real person. “I guess I’ll familiarize you.” He smiled when the frog jumped beside him.

Day after day from there, Roman returned to the gardens to find the frog waiting for him in the very spot where they had first met. Since the frog seemed to enjoy him reading to him so much, Roman brought more and more books with him to the gardens for him to read. After a while he even had a small pond constructed in the garden for the frog. Easy to say, Roman was beginning to spend more time in the gardens than he was in his own castle. His lessons and creative works were being left abandoned so he could spend more time with his froggy friend.

On a day when Roman had realized that he had read the frog nearly all of his personal collection of books, every romance novel and every book of poetry, he was left with no other choice but to bring a book of fairy tales with him to the garden. He did not think the frog would mind of course, it had seemed to enjoy all the other stories that he had brought, but he knew he would have to procure more books for them to read.

When Roman arrived at the garden he was unsurprised to see the frog in its usual spot waiting for him. He stooped down and picked the little, blue eyed creature up. “How do you feel about fairy tales?” He flashed the frog the pink cover of the book as he walked to their choice stone bench. “We’ve read through nearly all the books I have, this is one of the few unread ones I have left.”

The frog excitedly hopped in the prince’s hand and Roman nearly dropped him. “Careful!” He laughed, holding the frog closer to his chest protectively. “I like them too,” He said, sitting down on the stone bench. He put the frog beside him and pulled out the book.

The frog jumped onto Roman’s knee and then up to his shoulder as the prince opened the book. Roman couldn’t help but smile at that as he opened the book to the first story. “ _ The Princess and the Frog.”  _ He said, looking over at the blue eyed frog on his shoulder.

The frog ribbited happily.

All while Roman read the story, he noticed how it coaxed more reactions out of his froggy friend than all of the other stories. Especially at the part where the princess finally kissed the frog and he transformed into a handsome prince. When the story was finished, and he was just about to the turn page to go to the next one, Roman was halted by the frog jumping from his shoulder and onto the last page of the story.

“Blue eyes,” Roman started with a curious smile. “Are you saying you want a kiss?” He kept the book balanced on his knees and put out his hands for the frog.

A ribbit was all Roman received as an answer as the frog crawled into his open palms.

“Perhaps you’re a prince too?” Roman chanced as he raised the frog close to his face. Then he laughed softly at himself for even asking the question. “Even if you’re not a prince,” He said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the frog’s damp, little forehead. “You’re still a wonderful friend.” Then Roman kissed the top of the frog’s head and what happened next made him fall backwards off the bench he was sitting on.

As soon as his lips touched the frog’s head, a bright light like a star consumed them both. Roman was so surprised that he fell off the bench, and he was even more surprised to feel a heavy weight fall on top of him.

Stunned at what had just happened, Roman opened his eyes to see a very familiar pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. But instead of looking into the eyes of a friendly frog, Roman was looking into the eyes of a man.

“Prince Roman?” The man atop of him asked slowly.

“Blue eyes… the frog?” Roman questioned back, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the man on him laughed loudly.

“Yes!” The man wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and hugged him so tightly that for a moment he couldn’t breathe. When he pulled away, he spoke again, “I’m Patton,” He said, breathlessly, like he had just been the one strangled with a hug and not Roman. “And you’ve saved me twice. First from your brother and now from my curse.”

Roman’s brain felt like it was short-circuiting, but before he could speak, Patton got off of him. “I’m sorry for knocking you on the ground,” He said, extending his hand to the prince.

Taking Patton’s hand, Roman let himself be pulled to his feet. “I’m sorry I did not pick that book as the first one to read to you.” He blurted out before he could think better of it. It was then that he finally looked at the rest of Patton beside his eyes. His thick, golden glasses; his pale, curly hair; his commoner clothing; his adorably, chubby physique; and the dark blush blooming across his face. Roman knew in that moment that he was in love with Patton, cliche as it was, it was true.

Smiling bashfully, Patton looked away. “I was worried I’d die as a frog,” He admitted, still smiling. He looked back at Roman. “I’ll never be able to repay you enough for that. I owe you my life.”

When Patton smiled at him, Roman could see a small gap between his front teeth and he almost began to feel dizzy at the supreme entity of cuteness before him. Since they were still holding hands from when Patton pulled Roman off the ground, Roman dropped to one knee and planted a kiss to the back of his hand, all the while looking into Patton’s blue eyes. “You don’t owe me anything, Patton.” It was the first time he had ever said the name and yet he never wanted to stop saying it. “Whoever must have cursed you must have been very unkind as to take you away from the rest of the world, you are a gift to everyone.”

Patton covered his growing smile with his free hand. He looked thoroughly embarrassed but also exceedingly happy. “You talk just like those men in all those romantic books you read to me.” He said, his eyes shining brightly.

Slowly, Roman rose from the ground. He stood closer to Patton, “And just like all those men who spoke honestly to their beloveds, I’m speaking honestly to you too.”

Dropping his hand from his mouth, Patton looked down for a second. “You asked me if I was a prince before you kissed me,” His eyes flitted back up to meet Roman’s gaze. “I-I’m… I’m not.” He said with a shake of his head. “I’m just me.”

“‘ _ Just’  _ you?” Roman asked. “Patton, who needs a prince when I have  _ just you?” _ He smiled, “I loved you as a frog… and I love you as a person too.”

Patton opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but the words never came; because instead of speaking he crashed his lips into Roman’s in a kiss.

The force of the kiss had Roman nearly falling on the ground for the second time that day, but luckily, however, he kept his balance by wrapping his free arm around Patton’s neck. He felt Patton’s arm wrap around his waist and he would have stayed there kissing Patton in the garden forever, but Patton pulled away.

“And I love you too, Roman,” Whispered Patton with tears in his eyes. “As a frog I did, and as a person I do even more.” It was Roman’s turn to initiate the kiss that time. He pressed his lips against Patton’s and kissed him and kissed him  _ and kissed him _ . He kissed him like it was all he could do, and in that moment, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hasn't been done yet-
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
